1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates in general to the field of computers, and more particularly to the use of computer software. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to web-based applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer users often have access to mobile devices (such as personal digital assistants, laptops, mobile phones, etc.) as well as their desktop computers. Such computer users may wish to continue working with a web-based application after leaving their desktop computers. Transferring access to such a web-based application from a desktop to a mobile device (or more generally, between any two computers) in a seamless manner is currently not feasible using existing technology and processes.